A new fate
by Kostei
Summary: Barriss and Ahsoka after the order 66. (Spoiler season 5)
1. Chapter 1

All these characters belong to Disney.

Note from the author : I'm french and it's my first english fanfiction. So, please be indulgent with my writing.

Enjoy your lecture.

 **A new fate**

This day, someone special needed to talk to me, my former Jedi friend Barriss Offee. The biggest Traitor I've ever known, killer of hundred innocents. Sentenced to prison for her whole life despite the horrible things she committed. She should have died for what she did but the Jedi council decided that she didn't deserve it. Before getting a criminal, she was a great Padawan, she saved countless lives and she prevented horrible things the separatists could have done. That was why they didn't choose death for her. Instead, she was allowed to stay in prison for the rest of her life.

I didn't want to believe that it appeared she wanted to tell something to me. We've never talked together after her treason. I didn't know what I was supposed to think. The only thing I was sure about was that I was eager to hear what she had to tell me. I hated her for what she did to me but The Force knew that I wanted to face her. I needed to know why she did so many horrible things.

I was standing before her door. The clone trooper beside me pushed a button that make the door open. After coming in, I was looking at Barriss on her knees with her eyes closed. She seamed to meditate. She worn a long robe and a hood hiding her hairs.

\- Hello Ahsoka. She told me with her usual sweet voice before standing up. I've been waiting for you. Can we be alone ?

I made a sign with my right hand to the clone to command him to close the door. What he did. We were now alone, in the middle of the cell.

\- What do you want from me ? I asked.

\- First, I wanted to apologize to you for what I did. Of course, it won't ever be enough but I really have a big regret in my heart. I sacrificed my conscience in the name of the peace but I realize now that it was useless. I won't ever able to fix the crimes I made.

\- You betrayed me ! You were maybe the person I trusted the most and you betrayed me. Me, your Jedi sister.

\- Yes, I did. But actually I didn't really think that the Jedi council would have dared to think that you were a criminal. Honestly, it was a desperate act to save myself from the justice. You were just a smokescreen so that they could not look after me. My purpose was just leading them to the wrong clues. I can't believe they thought that you were really a traitor.

\- It's better than you betraying me.

\- Of course, I just wanted that you know that I've never desired your death. Neither you in prison.

\- You killed so many peoples.

\- I didn't kill anyone in the hangar. Letta Turmond did. She chose to send her husband to the death. Of course it was my idea. But I didn't do it.

\- You dare. You are disgusting. You killed innocent clones to make me more guilty.

\- Clones... muttered Barriss. I hate them, I hate them so much. They are all just puppets. They all deserved to die !

\- You're pathetic. I said. They deserved to live more than you.

\- I'm sorry about so many things I've done. But the death of the clones, not at all.

\- I'm getting tired of this. I stated. I'm going to leave.

\- Wait Ahsoka. These words are not the reason I brought you here.

\- So... What for ?

\- I need to talk to you about a vision The Force gave me. It was a few minutes ago. I was sleeping, I've had a dream. First, it was not clear, I was just hearing the sound of many lightsabers turning on. But when I woke up, I meditated and my vision was perfectly clear. I saw a lot of people dying, a battle field, here in Coruscant. I also saw that everything about to happen can't be stopped. A Sith is rising and he won't turn back to the light. He will destroy everything what the Jedi worked so hard for. Every clones will turn against the Jedis too.

\- What are you talking about ? I asked.

\- I didn't understand why The Force gave this vision to me. It was a warning but I just deserved to die in prison. So, I thought about it and I found an explanation. It's obvious, I got this vision to save you not me. I had to summon you so that I can deliver you this message. You have a great future and I have to make it happen. It's too late for the Jedis now but we can still leave you and I now before they kill us.

\- I still don't get it. What future are you talking about ?

It was seaming that Barriss didn't care about what I was talking to her. She kept talking of her vision :

\- In my vision, I saw a number. This number was the end of the Jedis. Sixty six, it was sixty six.

\- Barriss, you got completely insane.

\- We shall see. In a few seconds. I just felt that the clone behind the door is about to attempt to kill us both.

As she ended her sentence, I heard the clone receiving a message.

\- Execute the order sixty six.

After that, the door opened and the clone aimed his blaster at me. Barriss acted quickly, she raised her right hand to the clone and she strangled him with The Force. The men fell on the floor.

\- We have to go now ! Shouted Barriss.

\- What have you done ? I screamed. You killed him. What did he try to kill me ?

\- The clones obey to the chancellor and he just ordered to kill every Jedis.

\- That's impossible.

\- Do you have a ship ? She asked me. We have to leave.

\- OK, let's go.

Without lightsaber, we had to kill every men by our own hands or by using The Force. Every clones troopers attempted to kill us. I thought that this scene was horrible. But I didn't think that Barriss thought like that. She almost enjoyed killing all of them. There was a big smile spreading on her face. Once more, I was disappointed by her behavior. But right now, the only thing I was caring about was to leave this prison. And we finally did after killing dozen of clones. Then we got on board of my ship and we quickly left Coruscant before they send clones to hunt us.

As the ship was going through the hyperspace, I decided to speak to Barriss. I wanted to know more about what just happened to us. I was surprised to see her meditating on a bed with a big smile on her face. I guessed that she enjoyed her new freedom.

\- Barriss. What was that ? I asked her. I don't understand. Why the clones turned against the Jedi ?

\- Clones are like machines executing order. Now, it's obvious, the chancellor want to kill us all.

\- What do we have to do ?

\- I think that we should wait for a message. It's impossible that all Jedis will die. We'll get soon a message telling us what we have to do. For now, we have to wait for instructions from the Jedi council.

\- All right. I said. Let's go to a planet where the clones won't find us.


	2. Chapter 2

We was en route to Pantora. As I was in the cockpit, I heard Barriss screaming :

\- Master ! Master Luminara !

I moved to her room to figure out what happened to her. I saw her seated on her bed, crying with her hands on her face. I moved to her and I seated on her bed.

\- What happened Barriss ? I asked.

\- My master has died. I felt it in The Force, she has been killed.

\- Are you sure ? Maybe you're wrong.

\- I'm right, I know it's true. She told as she wiped a few tears on her face.

I didn't know what I should have done. I wanted that she suffer for what she did to me but I didn't feel good to see her like that. Seeing her crying reminded me how she was before, kind and full of goodness. I couldn't just look at her crying. I chose to hug her. My arms around her, I mumbled sincere words :

\- I'm sorry Barriss.

\- Thank you Ahsoka.

We hugged each other for minutes and we stopped comforting. I let her in her room to reach the cockpit. One hour after, we've arrived on Pantora.

\- Barriss, we're here. I screamed.

The Mirialan came out of her room to ask something :

\- What are we doing here ? We should not be in a planet of the republic.

\- We're here to meet Ryo Chuchi, she a trusted friend senator. She will help us to hide. Plus, I made a very sneaky landing. We're are not in the capital, we're just in a little village.

We went to the main door and I pushed a button to get the door open. We were then in a ice world, it was snowing and the wind was strong. Senator Chuchi was just waiting for us.

\- Ahsoka, it's a pleasure to see you again. She said before bowing. Please, follow me, I'll lead you to your hotel.

She led us to a little building in the center of the city. The hotel was not really fancy, quite the opposite actually. But we didn't care of how comfortable was our new home. The most important was that we were safe in.

\- You're lucky. Stated Chuchi. I got you the best room for you. There are even two bathrooms.

\- We're very thankful but we just need something simple.

\- Bah, this hotel belongs to my uncle. Actually, this building is empty, it's pretty useless because no one come in this village for tourism. My uncle's business don't work so much. He even think about selling this hotel. So, it's not a problem, I can get you everything you need as long as you stay here. Everything in this building is yours.

\- Thanks for your help senator Chuchi. I said.

\- It's a honor to help two Jedis. I heard that you are hunted and killed. I can't allow this. Oh, by the way. Take these.

The senator pull two lightsabers out of her bag.

\- You will maybe need to use them to protect yourself. They belonged to an old Jedi who was Pantorian. I thought that it could be useful to you.

\- Thanks for everything. Said Barriss to her.

\- It's a honor. May The Force be with you.

\- With you too senator. I answered.

She left and we came in the room. It was pretty wide, there were two beds separated by a wooden bedside table. I seated on my bed as Barriss laid on hers.

\- It has been a long time that I didn't sleep on a such bed. Barriss told me.

\- You don't deserved it. For now, we travel together. But I will put you in jail as soon as possible.

\- Of course. I don't believe that you will forgive me today. It will take time. As you did for Asajj Ventress or Letta Turmond.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Asajj killed innocent peoples, and yet she helped you to prove your innocence. So, you almost forgave her. Letta Turmond killed every one in the hangar, Jedis, clones and citizens. And you've almost shown her compassion when she died. How about me ? I killed Letta, all right, she was a criminal. She was even sentenced to death. I killed clones, as you did. Don't you think that you could forgive me ?

\- I don't understand you Barriss. I spouted. Do you really think that you're innocent ?

\- I'm sorry Ahsoka. It's just... I want that your friendship back. I made wrong things but I never wanted to hurt you. I was afraid about what I did. That's why I betrayed you. The truth is that I hated to make you guilty. It's not like I was very evil, I'm not a Sith. I'm still a Jedi.

\- If you hated being a traitor, why did you not stop acting as you did ?

\- Because I thought that sacrificing my happiness was better than letting the Jedis leading the war. I believed that it was the right thing to do for the Jedi order. My happiness was futile compare to the needing to get back our order as it used to be. But now, I realize that it was useless. What makes me more sad than ever. If you don't want to understand the situation from my perspective, it's ok. I never expected that someone would be able to understand what I had to do.

As she was speaking, I realized that hearing her was actually very pleasant. She was opening her heart to me, she was showing her sentiments. I was enjoying that. After all, maybe she was not that evil.

\- Barriss, how you explain that... it's like you've never stopped being a Jedi. It's like your choices were beyond the Jedi way. The Jedis sacrifice their lives, but you, you chose to sacrifice your happiness too. Not only your life. I'm not sure that I will be able to forgive you for what you've done. But I understand you Barriss.

\- It's good enough for me. She answered.

After she ended her sentence, I got up of my bed to walk to the bathroom.

\- I'm going to take a bath. I stated.

\- I will take a shower. Barriss said.

We both got in our bathrooms. After preparing my bath, I dived into the water. The bathtub was so hot that there was steam. I enjoyed this moment alone. It was the first time since a long ago I got something so pleasant. I was so relax that I've almost got sleep in my bath. When I had finished relaxing. I went under the blanket of my bed.

It was a simple night to start my new fate.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was sleeping, I got awake by hearing someone knocking on the door. I got up and I reached the door to open it. I was surprised to see Ryo before me.

\- Senator Chuchi. What brought you here at this time ?

\- Hush, we have to go. My uncle betrayed me.

\- What do you mean ?

\- In the beginning, he wanted to help you. But it seams that he prefer being paid by the Empire for your death. I thought that I could trust him but he betrayed me. We have to hurry, clones are about to land on Pantoria to kill you.

\- I take you with me. I said. It's too dangerous for you to stay on Pantoria.

\- All right, wake your friend up and let's go.

\- My friend... I mumbled. She's not my friend, she is actually the biggest criminal Jedi I ever see. We have to let her here. She deserved to stay here.

\- But, why is she with you ? She asked me.

\- It's too complicated to explain. Believe me, it's better to let this traitor here.

\- Ok, if you believe so. We'll do as you want.

We let Barriss sleeping in her bed and we leaved the hotel. After reaching my ship, we went into the space then we jumped in hyperspace.

\- The Empire seams to be everywhere now. Ryo spouted.

\- I don't know what we have to do. I have no idea of where we should go.

\- Maybe a neutral planet, I think about Mandalore or... Wait... What is that ? I wondered out loud as I was looking my screen. I've received an red alert. It's about an important message. I read it and I noticed with surprise that it was from Jedi council.

\- We have to go to Polis Massa. I stated. That's where we'll find our friends.

I set the coordinates into the computer to bring us to the big asteroid. After three hours of traveling through hyperspace, we finally arrived in Polis Massa. I landed the ship on the asteroid and we went out of the ship to look for someone of the council. We finally found master Obi-Wan walking in a hallway.

\- Master. I shouted as I was reaching him. Master Obi-Wan, you're alive.

\- Ahsoka, you made it. You survived the order sixty six.

\- How many Jedis didn't get killed ? I asked.

\- A few I'm afraid. From the council, there are only Master Yoda and I.

\- Master Plo Koon ? Master Windu ? Master Luminara ?

\- I'm not sure about them. But... Hmmm... how to explain it. We got someone you know very well.

\- Tell me that you're tallking about Anakin.

\- Unfortunately, I'm not talking about your master but Padawan Offee, she came here. I don't know how she made it. It's a mystery but the more unexpected is that she came here despite her status of criminal.

I couldn't believe it. Barriss, here. How did she made it ? I left her, she was defenseless. I was eager to know more.

\- Where may I find her ?

\- She is in jail. Sector 5D.

\- Thank you master.

I didn't want to wait. I immediately went to her cell. The room she was in was really narrow, Barriss was on her knees in the middle of the room, her eyes closed. A light shield as a door, after pushing a button, the shield shut off and I came in, what made Barriss stop her meditation. She stood up and she looked at me.

\- Hello Ahsoka. She said with a sweet voice.

\- How did you... I started.

\- Survive from clones came to kill me ? Survive from the situation you put me in ? I took the Ryo's uncle as a hostage and I forced him to take me to his ship. Unfortunately, clones tried to shoot me but I killed them all. And I escaped to Polis Massa. About the rest, easy to understand. This kind of message are sent on specific frequencies. I know all of them because I'm a Jedi.

\- A Jedi... I mumbled. Not really... but you didn't send the message to the Empire else a dozen of cruiser would have already attacked Polis Massa.

\- Smart girl. She said. Now you're sure that I'm not that evil. I'm still a Jedi.

\- You still stay a criminal to me.

\- We'll see that in the future. I'll show you that I've still compassion.

\- By doing what ?

\- First, by healing this wound.

She pointed finger at a scar on my left arm.

\- May I. She asked.

\- I think that I can allow you to heal me, yes. Why not...

Barriss took my arm and she put her right hand on my scar. She closed her eyes and she began healing. It felt good. I sensed The Force flowing through my veins. My arm was slight, like it didn't exist. Such good feelings. After a minute in this position, my scar was completely healed.

\- Thanks Barriss.

\- Wait, seriously ? You're telling me thanks, really ?

\- Well, you helped me. I thank you, that's it.

\- It's just the most kind thing you told me since so long.

\- Well, it seams you forgot your honor for a while but you heart is still the same. I have to admit it.

After saying my sentence, Barriss hugged me. It was a big surprise that she show me such affection. It was very embarrassing, her arms of traitor was around me. But weirdly, it was pleasant to feel her heart beating against my chest. Barriss let a tear drips on her cheek.

\- You could not make me more happy than now Ahsoka. She said.

\- Please, Barriss don't do that. I begged as I released her from her hug.

\- I'm sorry. It just... I'm realizing that you understand that I'm still good.

\- I want to believe it. I confessed. But I think is too late. You will stay in prison for your whole life. How could we be friends again ?

\- We'll see about that. If I need to stay in prison for ever, I will handle it. I will accept my fate. But I want to help you, I think that your have a great future and I want to help you to achieve it.

\- I'll speak to Obi-Wan about that. I'm not sure he will let you out. But I'll speak to him.

\- Thank you so much Ahsoka.

On this words, I came out of the cell and I activated the light shield. I looked for master Kenobi but I didn't find him. Instead, I find master Yoda. He was meditating in a room. I walked to him and I spoke with a low voice :

\- Master, may I speak you ?

Yoda opened his eye and he looked at me.

\- You did survive, young Padawan. To see you alive, I'm glad. Talking about something, do you need ?

\- Yes master, it's about Barriss Offee.

\- Hmmm... In a complex status, she is. If she turned to the dark side, we can't say.

\- So, what are you doing to do to her ? Will you let her in prison for her whole life ?

\- Crimes, she indeed committed. I knew criminals who did wrong things in the past, but turned to the light, some did. Good there is still in Barriss's heart, but blurred her future is. To discuss of her future, Obi-Wan and I will. But one thing you can be sure about. To kill her, we won't.

\- Thank you master.

Once these words said, I left Yoda then I went to a room to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was few days after landing on Polis Massa. Time was long, especially because I heard from Obi-Wan that Anakin was dead. I couldn't just wait, I needed to keep my mind focus on something. I tried to meditate but it was just impossible. I was too sad about Anakin's death and about the answer I will soon hear from Yoda and Obi-Wan. They took time to think about Barriss Offee's case. It was very long but I finally got an answer. As I was taking a nap, I heard someone knocking on my door.

\- Ahsoka, it's me, Obi-Wan, are you here ?

\- Yes, give me two seconds. I answered.

I reached the door and I opened it.

\- Hi master Kenobi. What do you need to talk about ?

\- It's about Barriss. Master Yoda and I have taken our decision. I thought that you might want to know what is about to happen to her.

\- You're right master. She turned bad but I care about her.

\- So, her crimes can't really be considered as they used to be. We are not part of the republic now, we are pariahs. So, technically, her crimes don't exist anymore. What she made her crimes for doesn't exist. It's impossible she'll do the same thing again. Plus, she could have told to the Empire about where we're hiding now. It would have been the destruction of Polis Massa if she have done that. It definitely proves that she's not as bad as we thought.

\- So, are you telling me that she is innocent now ?

\- Sort of. But the problem is that she may turn to the dark side at any moment. We can't just let her go. We need someone to keep an eye on her. But we don't know yet how we could do that.

\- May I suggest someone to keep an eye on her ? I asked.

\- Of course.

\- Me. I spouted.

\- It will be a very important task. He pointed out. You'll have to stay as long as possible by her side.

\- It's ok master. I heard that the last Jedis must go to exile. I don't want to be alone. I need someone to take care of. I want to leave with Barriss. She was a criminal but she's still my friend. She won't do anything stupid with me watching her.

\- All right, so be it. I will tell to Yoda that you've chosen to deal with this.

\- Thank you master.

\- No, thanks to you. You can go to get her out of her cell if you want to.

As he left, I immediately went to Barriss's cell. I wanted to give her the good new.

\- Ahsoka ? What brought you here again ? You want to talk to me ?

\- Yes Barriss. I said. But not just to speak. I'm about to set you free.

I pushed a button that get the light shield opened.

\- Now, you're free Barriss.

She got out of her cell to hug me.

\- Thank you for forgiving me.

\- Well, I didn't. It just... let's try, ok ? We have to stay together now. That's the condition for your freedom.

\- I won't disappoint you again. I will be the friend as I was before going to jail. I promise.

\- We'll see about that. For now, we are just two Jedis in exile. Nothing more.

\- It's good enough to me. It's better than everything I expected.

I didn't believe that I was hugging the girl who betrayed me. And yet, it just felt so good to wrap my arms around her. After one minute of hugging I took her to my room so that we can talk about where we needed to go for our exile.

\- So. Started Barriss. Obi-Wan is going to Tatooine, Yoda will live on Dagobah. How about us ? Where we should go ?

\- I chose Mandalore. I answered. It's a moon of Concordia. We'll find someone who will help us. An Obi-Wan's friend. She will hide us.

\- All right, when shall we have to leave ?

\- As soon as possible.

Before leaving, we spoke to Obi-Wan and Yoda. We were very grateful about giving to Barriss the chance to become a Jedi again. We thanked them both for what they did. After bowing before them, we went to meet Ryo Chuchi. Because of what she did for us, she needed to go to exile too. Going back to Pantora would have been a sentence to death for her. Empire's troopers were obviously waiting for her. After her treason, she was no more able to go back to her home. She needed to leave in a safe place. That was why I planned to take her with me to Concordia. It was a plan she agreed on. I took her to the ship and we leaved, Barriss, her and I to the moon of Concordia.

After landing on the moon, we've met Bo-Katan Kryze, former leader of the death watch. Now governor of Concordia. The woman red hair was waiting for our arrival. She bow before us as we got out of the ship.

\- So, that's the girls Obi-Wan talked about. She said.

\- Indeed. We're here as exiles.

\- All right, let's get in your ship, we have to leave this moon.

\- Why that ? Barriss asked.

\- The plan is to take you to the Juako planet. It's a jungle planet.

\- Why do we not stay on Concordia ? Ryo asked.

\- It's too risky for you and I. Most of people in the Mandalore system are human. It's rare to see Togrutas or Mirialans. It wouldn't be wise to stay here, you have to stay somewhere where there is a lot of different species. So that nobody will notice you're not from this world. That's what is Juako. It's a mining planet, peoples come from the whole galaxy to work in the mines of Juako. So, no one will wonder something about your presence there. Plus, there is a lot of old abandoned underground mines. So you will get an old mine just for you.

\- Sounds pretty cool. Stated Ryo.

\- The only problem is that you won't be able to leave this planet very easily. They control every ships coming and leaving. You will have to stay on that planet.

\- How will you get us down to the surface ? I asked. We shouldn't be spotted by someone.

\- I warned them that I will came today to inspect a few gold mines. We'll just have to make them believe that your are my friends, or my counselor, or my slaves, or my mistresses or whatever you want.

After a long silence, the red hair girl laughed.

\- It was a joke, all right. Nothing serious. They will let me go down to the surface of the planet because of my governor status and I will land in a forest, in a isolated place. You'll just have to go to the mine I chose for you. It will be just one hundred meters in the south of where I will land. Is it ok for you ?

\- I'm in. We all answered.

\- So, let's go. Bo-Katan said.

We left Concordia to travel to Juako. After one hour of going through hyperspace, we finally reached the planet. There were no clouds on it, we were able to see every land of this verdant world. The surface was completely green, a dozen of rivers were on the planet. But despite the tropical climate, the north pole and the south pole were completely frozen.

The presence of Bo-Katan on board made us able to reach the surface easily. After flying beyond the jungle, she land in a forest clearing and we got out of the ship.

\- Good luck. She told to us before leaving.

Barriss, Ryo and I were now in front of a big building. This huge mine was now our home. Bo-Katan had given us a card so that we can go every where we wanted in the building. We walked a few hundred meters to reach it and we made the card slide in a slot to get the door opened. The automatic door opened and we started visiting the place. We realized that the part out of the ground was the dormitory area, there were many bedrooms and a lot of offices. The real mine was under ground. Which we didn't choose to visit. Tunnels were just not really interesting to us. Every rooms and hallways were dusty. It's been a long time that someone hadn't cleaned the building. But the mine was very vast, we've definitely got very much space to live in exile. And we were finally completely safe.

After exploring the building, we've finally chosen each one bedroom that we've cleaned. Inside my room, there were a little desk, a big closet and a large bed. The only decors were many pic of naked twi'lek girls on the walls. Which I quickly threw into the trash. After cleaning all the dust in my bedroom, I chose to find something to eat. I went to the mine's mess. I met Ryo and Barriss who were already eating.

\- We've found a few tins in the closets of the kitchen. Said Ryo.

\- But most of them are not vegetarian food. Stated Barriss.

\- Well, you can keep the vegetable meals. I answered to her. I know you prefer that, I will just take a Bantha milk. I'm not starving, it will be very fine.

I filled a glass with milk and I sat down beside Ryo. Then, I drank my glass in one time.

As I put my glass down. I realized that I was part of my favorite scene. Barriss and I, eating together. As we always did when we were still friends.


	5. Chapter 5

One month after we came, our life has got routine. Each days, we woke up, took bath and did usual things. Barriss and I meditated for whole days. We didn't talk so much together. Her and I tried not to meet as much as possible. I postponed my meal each time I saw her eating in the mess. The rare times I tried to eat with her, we spoke about nothing. We was just speechless, just trying not to be hateful to each other. What was not really so bad actually. Eating silently with her was nice.

Ryo wasn't a Jedi and she couldn't meditate like us. She spent her time visiting around the mine. She explored the forest that surrounded our new house. She usually tried to find different plants and vegetables to make our meals. But she rarely found something nourishing enough to make our meal. We always had to eat tin cans. Which we started lacking of after one month. The closet of the kitchen was almost empty. We needed to find an another stock of food. That was why I asked my friends to take our lunch together this day. We needed to find a solution.

As Ryo brought the meals she cooked, I started speaking :

\- So, now we're out of tin cans. We have to find others. Or something else to not starve.

\- I thought about farming. Ryo said.

\- I'm not sure that we need to farm. I answered. I think we should try to find a kind of food maker. Bo-Katan Kryze told me that there is all we need in this mine. She talked about a machine that makes all the food we need. Are you ok to seek that thing ?

\- I'm in. Ryo and Barriss answered.

After eating our meal, we all explored the mine. Looking for that mysterious machine. We went in every rooms of the building, we found nothing but an hangar storing food. It was a good thing but we needed a solution that was not temporary. So we started exploring the underground mine. There were countless tunnels hundreds meters long. Searching was annoying but Barriss finally found something interesting.

\- I found a droid. She told us.

We went through the tunnels to reach her. Then we saw a droid deactivated on the floor. The machine was human height, it has a big head and four eyes on its forehead. A big back pack surrounded its big body. The were tree arms on its left flank and two on its right flank. It seamed that one arms missed, it was probably broken and removed by a miner.

\- It seams pretty useless. I said.

\- I'm not sure. Barriss answered. Let's see if it still works.

She pushed a button behind its head to activate it. The droid then stood up and bowed before the girls.

\- Hello ladies. What can I do for you ? It asked.

\- What are you programmed for ?

\- I'm mine droid. My main tasks is caring heavy things. But I'm programmed for many other things.

\- Which is ? I asked.

\- I have a program that makes me a good farmer.

\- I guess that's what Bo-Katan was talking about. I thought out loud.

\- Can you start farming right now ? Ryo asked.

\- I would like but I'm not completely operational. I need to be fixed. You must replace one of my capacitors before using me. Else, it will be to risky, I might explode working on a task.

\- All right, where could we find a capacitor ? I asked.

\- There should be a few rabbit droids outside the mine, in the sector three. Go there, pull a capacitor off of one droid and bring it to me.

\- I'm going there. Stated Barriss.

\- I come with you. I said.

After getting out of the building, we walked outside to reach the sector three. It was a dump, there were a lot of defective machines and some useless droids on the floor. We looked for a droid rabbit but I didn't spot such droid.

\- I found one. Barriss spouted.

I came to her and realized that the droid was not deactivated. The droid was actually completely operational. It was making a sign with its hand.

\- I don't want to kill it just to pull its capacitor off. Barriss stated. It could be useful.

\- I agree but we need a capacitor. Maybe it could lead us to one. Can you little droid ?

\- Beep beep...

The droid get into the dump scrap heap. After disappearing for one minute, it came to us and gave us a capacitor.

\- Thank you so much. Barriss said the droid.

That was unusual, Barriss thanking a droid. It was almost weird to see her showing sympathy to a machine.

\- I guess we can go back to the mine now. I said.

We came back to give the capacitor to the mine droid. After giving the electronic component, the droid fixed itself and stood up.

\- Thank you ladies. It said us. May I farm now ?

\- Yes you will. Ryo ordered.

\- I'll farm in the west of the mine. There is a lot of clearing forest where I will be able to make vegetable grow. But I will need someone to assist me. There are tasks I can't do by myself.

\- I'm volunteer. Stated Ryo. I'll help you farm.

\- So. I started. I guess we'll need to live for a few months with the foods in the hangar. Then we'll eat what the droid will have farmed.

We took the droid out of the mine and we brought it to the west of the mine. Where there were indeed many clearings forest. Then the droid started farming, helped by Ryo. She had to choose vegetables and plants in the forest and she brought them to the droid. She was rooting the seeds as it was plowing the new field.

\- Well, I guess Ryo shouldn't be the only one working. I'll prepare the dinner. I said.

\- May I help you ? Barriss asked.

\- No need. I spouted. I can cook without help.

Barriss sighed, it seamed that she understood that I didn't want her around me.

\- All right. She answered. I'm going to look for other droids that might help us.

We left the field to reach the mine and I went to the mess as Barriss went to the underground mine.


	6. Chapter 6

After preparing two meals and finding some vegetables for Barriss. I started calling my mates. I called Ryo first by communicator to ask her to come to eat with me. She said that she'll be here in five minutes. Then I called Barriss to ask her the same thing. But she didn't answer me. I thought that she might have been in her room. Not answering to her communicator always meant that she decided to meditate in her room. I guessed that she was maybe too tired from this morning's lightsaber training to explore the mine and she preferred relaxing. I went to her room and I realized that she was indeed inside. I was hearing her mumbling, it looked like a pray. I guessed that she was speaking to The Force. Thinking that it might help me understand her feelings, I chose to listen what she was saying :

\- I'm sorry for betraying Ahsoka. Please, Force. Have mercy of my soul. I know I did wrong things but I did it for my brothers and my sisters. I didn't want them to turn evil. It might have worked, maybe I had to do more to prevent this war. I should have killed all clones. I'm sorry for being too weak. I'll be stronger than every... Are you spying on me ? I can sense you.

A pretty embarrassing situation, I opened the door and I came in to apologize. She was on her knells, she stood up and she sat on her bed.

\- I'm sorry for listening. I said. But it was a way to see what was your thinking on what you've done.

\- Well, I guess it's nothing compare to betraying you. No worries you're excused.

\- Thank you, but I have to ask. Why do you hate the clones so much ? They just execute orders, they are innocent.

\- They don't have honor, they could have helped us. They didn't want to. They've chosen to kill our sisters and brothers. That's why they all deserve to die.

\- I met Shaak Ti when we were on Polis Massa. She explained me that the clones had a chip inside their brains. They are enforced to do what they might not want to do.

\- What... what are you talking about ?

\- Master Ti had a mission once that involved the clone called Fives. He pretended that the clones had a chip inside their heads. But it seams that the investigation was stopped before we decide to look for more evidences.

\- No, it can't be. What's your prove ?

\- Some scientists on Polis Massa examined a brain clone. They indeed find a such chip.

\- No... I can't believe it... There were slaves. I killed slaves... Ahsoka... please... get out, I need to be alone.

\- Do want me to bring your meal ?

\- No, I'll meditate. Please. Let me alone.

\- All right Barriss.

I came out without saying nothing and I went to the mess to eat my meal. Surprisingly, the meal for Ryo had disappeared she has let a word on the table.

"Thank you for the meal Ahsoka, I already ate. I want my work in the field to be done before tonight"

I took my plate and put it on the table. I didn't mind being alone but I just had difficulties in eating with the thought that Barriss was maybe very sad. I hoped that I didn't get her so bad. I was actually wrong, as I started eating my bantha meat, I saw Barriss coming in the mess. She took her vegetable meal and she sat beside me.

\- Thanks for the meal Ahsoka. I'm sorry for asking you to leave. It's just, I realized that the situation is really more complicated than I thought.

\- Well, I understand that. I know that we needed to sacrifice our Jedi code to kill the clones we met in Coruscant so we can escape. I did the same things as you, but I don't want you to enjoy the death of guys who just execute orders. Even, if they kill most of the Jedis.

\- You're right Ahsoka. I'll try to be a better Jedi. I promise you that it won't take too long. I'll become the Jedi I used to be. And at the end, you'll forgive me.

\- And I'll promise you that I will do everything to forgive you. In my case, it will take long, but I want to. So I will.

\- Maybe, we could do a thing that we have not done together since a long time.

\- What are you thinking about ? I asked intrigued.

\- Meditating ? We could do it in my bed room. I even found a nice carpet to kneel on.

\- Why not, all right we'll do that.

After eating our meals, we went to the Barriss's room and we sat cross-legged. One in front of the other, we closed our eyes and we meditated. A thing that we hadn't done together since a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

This day, I woke up early in the morning. I went to take my breakfast just after getting out of my bed, then I chose to mediate at the top of the mine. There was a little place I used to relax at. After I reached the top, I opened the door to get on the terrace. I was surprised to see Barriss meditating on the floor. The Mirialan had closed her eyes, her body facing the sun that was rising. There were shades of orange and red in the sky. A relaxing view to begin a day. I got close to her and I knelt just beside her. Feeling me close, Barriss opened her eyes to greet me.

\- Hi Ahsoka.

\- Hi Barriss. Not levitating ? I asked.

\- Excuse me ?

\- Well, you used to levitate when you meditated. Can you not do it anymore ?

\- Ah... Euhm... It was never intended. I think I used to relax very easily before. Maybe that was why my body levitated each time I meditated. But, now... it's different. I'm not that relaxed. I stopped levitating when I...

\- No need to say it.

After I said that, Barriss stayed quiet. I hoped that I didn't get her sad.

\- You're right, no need to mention that. Barriss said. But I still have the heart filled with regrets. There are two peoples I cared about. And I betrayed them. I'm talking about you and my master. Luminara has died and now there is only you I want to take care of. But... I feel like it's too late.

As she was confessing her feelings, I was getting closer to her. I ended up by putting my left hand on her left shoulder. Than I said :

\- It is just the beginning. You can still do what you want to do. And at the end, you'll show it to me.

\- What are you talking about ? Barriss asked.

\- You already know. You will soon...

As I was speaking, my comlink rang. Ryo wanted to contact me.

\- Can you come to the mine please ? There is something you need to see.

\- I'm on my way.

I stood up then I started walking to the door to get in the mine but Barriss asked me more precisions :

\- Ahsoka, wait, please, tell me. What were you talking about ?

\- After all what we've been trough. I answered. You are still so naive. I let you meditating, we'll see at the breakfast.

\- All right Ahsoka, have a nice morning.

After I got in the mine, I reached the underground where Ryo wanted to see me. I walked through long tunnels and I finally met her in a big cave. The Pantoran was standing before a high wall that was some cracks on.

\- I'm a little bit worried about this wall. Ryo said. It looks very old.

\- Well, I have to admit. It looks like It's going to fall at any moment. But it stands since decades, I don't think it's going to collapse very soon.

\- Yeh, sure but, could you probe this wall but using the Force ? I want to be sure that there is nothing to worry about.

\- I think I can do that.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the wall. I raised my hands to project some energies into rocks to see what there was inside. To my surprise, I realized that there was an object inside the wall. I got closer and I put my hands on a boulder to get it cracked. Then I opened my eyes to see what there was among the fragments. There was a little datapad.

\- How did you find this wall ? I asked Ryo.

\- Well, I have nothing to do in this mine. So, I use to walk in the tunnels to explore the underground.

\- So, you've found this haphazardly ? You know nothing else about this place.

\- No I don't.

\- Well, that's weird. I guess we should try to set off the datapad.

I pushed a button and to my surprise, it worked. I chose the last video that was taken with the tool and I played it. Ryo and I were watching a miner's video that was panicked. He was explaining that the mine was attacked by big creatures that ate people in the mine. He was saying that he loved his wife and his children. At the end of the video, the miner asked the people who'd find this record to take the datapad to his family. After that, the men stopped recording.

\- For The Force sake. That's very creepy. Ryo said. Does it mean that we should get out of this mine ?

\- Well, the record has been made 18 years ago. I think we don't have to worry about that. But we'll be careful in the future.

As I was answering Ryo's question, I was looking for more information in the datapad. I finally found a coordinate that was supposed to be the place of the creatures. It was mentioned that no one should go there. But there was no more information.

\- Don't worry Ryo. The place the creatures would live in is pretty far. Plus, you have two Jedis to defend you. So... you're perfectly safe here. But I'll ask Barriss to investigate with me on what happened. Just to be sure.


End file.
